


Woe betide the day

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, UraIchi Prompt Challenge #2, will rewrite with less teasing version, will tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: —you crossed my path.





	Woe betide the day

 

Some part of his brain thought it madness. This couldn’t be. It. Just.  _ Couldn’t _ .

But it was. The cold sweeping across the back of his neck (even in this too hot, smouldering room). The tightening of his spine. The tension as his muscles locked, giving up on moving. (What was the point? What could he do?  _ Escape? _ He couldn’t believe that he would— Fight back? Never. He couldn’t imagine it. He wasn’t capable—she’d always been better at these things. He gave up). His eyes were tearing up from the glare of the flames, and something else, some other feeling he couldn’t name.  _ Fear _ . (Later he’d be told it was the most heinous of betrayals but he didn’t have the words to have spake it).

For now, he simply stared. Mouth open as he stared at the twitch as his mouth, almost like the kind of relieved smile he’d made when his problems just . . . seemed to sort themselves out.

A wall collapsed to his right. He didn’t know it right now, but he was spared.

As the men collapsed through, one equipped with a weapon as though it was normal. The armed one seemed unaffected by the intrusion; did he not see what level of  _ crime _ this was?

Maybe not as bad as what he must have done to be facing this. He didn’t want this.

“Enough.”

The armed one was mad. But his companion seemed to follow in his wake, them both coming to cover him, separate him from— God, how could this be happening.

The armed man ignored the pandemonium of the men in the room and simply looking into his eyes—saw the fear there—and turned to the cause.

The cause fired at the man, but he murmured and drew his blade, slicing through those attacks like he’d fought worse. (That wasn’t possible!)

The companion covered his view, and waved his hands in warning before drawing close to his face.   
  
“Sleep. This will all be over soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> the full story is for later~ so be patient. ~~cos i have zero mental retention, so being put off equals no answers to any of this, in which case we are screwed.~~


End file.
